


Blue

by thisismybrainrain



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the motif of blue Carol brought into her life & an exploration of control & desire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

The morning began in between bird song. The doorbell sounded with the latest box of prints from the Times. The alarm on the bedside table rung out and the creaking of their bed followed as Carol turned to look at Therese through the open French style doors from their bedroom out onto their kitchenette. Therese stood looking back at her with a steaming mug of coffee and watched, as Carol stretched, the cream bed sheet falling down around her middle, as her pink mouth stretched into one of her morning smiles - one of Therese’s favourites. 

The realisation that all in this apartment was hers and Carol’s had not grown old yet. There were still pockets of excitement that Therese found in the most everyday things: the small table on the balcony that they ate lunch at on the weekends, their bedside tables and, the place where her and Carol kept their slippers by the front door. Therese had carved out a home for herself with Carol. The both of them were blooming, more besotted by the day. 

Therese’s life since Carol had caught her eye had changed immensely. The motif of blue had not surprised Therese - her days now were measured with them: flecked at the edges of the frame of the window beside their bed – which they had been slow to repaint with the white gloss Carol had insisted they use and, woven into to the tea towels Carol had bought them for the kitchen, the thin sky blue nightshirt Carol wore in the summer and the most sure constant blue of them all: Carol's eyes.

Then there were nights like this one when Carol sat beside Therese, her reading glasses perched on her nose, some design book across her lap and Therese with a photographic magazine. Therese was bored. The heat of the bedroom getting to her. The throb of something else maybe. Instead of reaching for the camera on her bedside table, she rested her hand there for a moment before she was sure and she turned and reached out under the covers to find Carol. 

Carol’s brow furrowed a little before she moved to give Therese room to touch her. Therese ran her fingers down Carol’s sternum and leaned into her, waiting for a response. Carol squinted slightly at the page, before dropping the book shut and placing it on her bedside table.

She reached up to remove her glasses, Therese’s arm surfaced out of her robe to stop her. ‘Leave them, please?’  
Carol’s laugh died when Therese moved to open her pyjama shirt. 

‘Therese,’ Carol said. 

‘Is this okay?’ Therese asked.

 

‘More than okay, Miss Belivet,’ Carol said. 

 

Therese longed for these in betweens, when she could lean back in the dying light of the day and look at Carol, really take her in. In the privacy of their bedroom, she was free to drink in the sight of Carol for as long as she pleased. Where her only concern was making sure she mapped ever last blue pigment of Carol’s irises and twirled her fingers around each strand of her hair. 

For years, she’d read in fiction of how love could consume, nourish and tear open everything a person ever thought they knew about themselves. This weekly ritual like act of exploring her girlfriend was not new. Therese felt stronger with Carol. More like her own self than she ever had before. 

When they made love, Therese felt herself engulfed by the desire to memorise every last millimetre of Carol’s landscape. She trembled less now. Tonight, she held strong, tethered Carol to their bed and worked on easing her open till her body hummed. 

The creative in her longed to document every angle and nook of Carol’s landscape but her framing thus far was off. Her work at the Times had only made Therese more of a perfectionist. Perpetually frustrated at not doing Carol’s reality justice. But, Carol always somehow managed to talk her off the edge of indecision and back between the bed sheets away from her camera. 

It was important, Therese knew, for her mind to record as well. She moved her palms across Carol’s torso and valleys and found moles she had not known existed but one of her favourite places to discover was Carol’s hair, which she’d kept short, her natural wave more apparent in the warm evenings like this one, the both of them stuck close together in bed. 

Therese tugged on the back of Carol’s hair as she pulled their mouths into a messy clash of a kiss, all breaths and wet mouths. Therese felt Carol’s thigh between hers and she began to drift out. She bit down on Carol’s bottom lip, to regain control. She had to focus. Carol moaned against her. Therese felt Carol’s slick heat collecting against her thigh. 

She so wanted to taste her, but, she held off, letting the throb dissipate and continued her exploration. She leant more heavily into Carol and pressed the length of her body against her. Therese removed Carol’s reading glasses by now, dislodged and foggy. Carol keened up to Therese’s mouth. She was saturated with want. 

 

Therese intended to make Carol melt underneath her. Only two nights before Carol had reduced Therese to near shouting before she gave into her. It was her duty to give this to her girlfriend. Carol’s smug expression from that night flashed in Therese’s memory and, she threaded her fingers back into Carol’s hair and tugged more sharply.

Carol squirmed, ‘This is because I made you wait so long Thursday isn't it?' she asked, moving to smooth her hands over Therese’s back her fingernail dragging a little harsher this time. 

Therese hummed against Carol’s mouth before moving to leave a trail of small bites across Carol’s chest. Careful only to mark below where the neckline of her suit for work on Monday would be. 

‘You're devilish tonight, darling,’ Carol said.

Therese nodded her head and took Carol’s nipple between her teeth. She bit down and Carol arched into her. She would not give into Carol until Carol trembled with want like she had all those motels ago.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to patricia highsmith  
> thank you to all that made carol the film
> 
> this is my first smutty fanfic, so I hope it's okay
> 
> come find me at thisismybrainrain on tumblr to cry about the price of salt with me


End file.
